The beginning of Deckerstar (Ooc)
by dexstars
Summary: Chloe y Lucifer son compañeros y amigos, pero los dos saben que quieren llegar a ser algo más... ¿Lo conseguirán?
1. Capítulo 1

Chloe caminaba por la comisaría esperando los resultados de la autopsia de un muerto. Llevaba horas allí, pero el lío que había en la morgue le impedía poder irse a casa a descansar. Lucifer, que acababa de entrar se dirigió a su lado.

—Hola.

—¡Lucifer! Vaya susto me has metido... ¿No estabas en el Lux? ¿Y no decías que esto era demasiado aburrido para tí?

—Sabía que te quedarías aquí siendo igual de obstinada que siempre así que he decidido hacerte companyía.

—Ya, bueno.

—Pero mientras venía se me ha ocurrido que quizás podríamos ir a cenar por ahí.

—¿Ir a cenar? ¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?

—No inspectora, sería más... Una cena de amigos, compañeros.

—La verdad es que me vendría bien salir un poco de la rutina y...

—¡Genial! Nos vemos en tu casa a las ocho.

Se fue.

—Lucifer...

—Inspectora Decker... Inspectora.

—¿Qué?

—Que ya están los resultados.

—Ah, vale... Sí...


	2. Capítulo 2

Llegó la hora y Chloe estaba en el baño preparándose. Lucifer tocó la puerta y ésta le abrió.

—Hola. —Dijo tímidamente ella.

—Hola, estás... Wow.

—Tomaré eso como algo bueno. Pasa.

—¡Lucifer! —Gritó Trixie.

—Hola... ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

—Dan se retrasa, como siempre.

Trixie se fue a su cuarto y Lucifer siguió a Chloe hasta la cocina.

—¿Estás bien?

—Eh, sí, solo algo cansada, llevo un día de locos.

—Si quieres podemos aplazarlo. —Dijo algo desanimado.

—¡No! Esto es justo lo que necesito, salir y despejarme.

—Fenomenal. Por cierto, quería hablarte de lo que pasó en la playa hace unos días... Es decir... ¿Iba en serio? Es como si no me conocieses des de entonces.

—Esque tú no estás igual, y todo a cambiado entre nosotros... Tú... ¿Tú sentiste algo especial?

—La verdad inspectora... Es que sí...

—Genial... Porque yo también.

Tocaron la puerta. Chloe fue a abrir.


	3. Capítulo 3

—Hola, llegas tarde, como novedad.

—Oye, lo siento, pero el caso se ha alargado algo más de lo que esperaba.

—A mi no me des explicaciones dáselas a Trixie.

—¿Vas a algún sitio? Estás muy guapa.

—A cenar. —Dijo con un tono autoritario. —Trixie, tu padre está aquí.

—¡Voy!

—¿Con quién?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Hola capullo. —Dijo Lucifer.

—¿Qué hace este aquí? —Chloe suspiró. —Espera, ¿Vas a cenar con él?

—Sí, a no ser que a ti te parezca mal, luego, voy a ir igual.

—¿Estáis juntos?

—¡Deja ya de meterte en mi vida! Ya no estamos casados. ¿Recuerdas? No tengo porqué contarte nada.

—Tampoco me lo contabas antes.

Trixie le dio un beso a su madre y se fueron.

—Por eso le llamo capullo. —Dijo Lucifer.

—¿Vamos? —Dijo sonriendo.

—Sí.


	4. Capítulo 4

Al llegar al restaurante Lucifer le cogió la mano a Chloe y esta la miró sin saber muy bien que hacer, decidió dejarse llevar hasta llegar a la mesa.

-Bueno… Ya estamos aquí. –Dijo él.

El Lucifer que ella conocía, con tanta iniciativa y tan seguro de sí mismo, ya no era el mismo, así que ella decidió cogerle la mano por encima de la mesa para que supiera que no debía estar incómodo, que ella también estaba nerviosa por aquello que estaban empezando, fuese lo que fuese.

-Gracias inspectora.

-Puedes llamarme Chloe.

-Creo que me siento más seguro llamándote como siempre.

-Está bien. –Rió.

-¿Qué vas a pedir?

-No lo sé.

Después de pensarlo un rato, se decidieron y le entregaron las cartas al camarero dejando que tomara nota sobre lo que querían cenar. Éste se fue y volvió minutos más tarde para traerles vino. Ellos se lo agradecieron y seguidamente se fue.


	5. Capítulo 5

Los dos estaban incómodos ya que no conseguían encontrar tema de conversación, entonces Chloe decidió hablar de lo que mejor se le daba.

—¿Quién crees que asesinó a la víctima?

—Estamos comiendo. Pero en mi opinión fue la ex mujer.

—¡Qué va!

—¿Quién sinó?

—La nieñera.

—Claro, ¿con un oso de peluche y pañales bomba no?

—No te rías de mí, ya verás como tengo razón.

—Nunca me reiría de tí inspectora.

—¿Soy yo o el mismísimo Lucifer Morningstar se está volviendo un blando?

—¡No me estoy volviendo blando! ¡Soy el señor del infierno! Podría turturarte toda la eternidad.

—¿Y lo vas a hacer?

—No. Porque me importas demasiado como para hacerte daño.

—¿Es enserio? Lo nuestro...

-Lo nuestro va dando vueltas como las cosas aquellas donde se suben los humanos pequeños.

-Niños, Lucifer, se llaman niños.

-Niños, humanos pequeños, ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Son igual de molestos.

—Bueno... Si vamos a estar juntos, más nos vale que Trixie no sea una molestia.

—No te preocupes, me estoy empezando a acostumbrar.


	6. Capítulo 6

Cuando salieron del restaurante, Chloe le cogió la mano.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—A un sitio muy especial.

Chloe y Lucifer cruzaron varias calles hasta llegar a la playa dónde se besaron.

—Es...

—Sí.

—¿Te gustó?

—Un montón.

—Quería pedirte una cosa.

—Tú dirás.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo?

—¿Enserio? —Dijo ilusionada.

Al ver su expresión a él se le iluminó el rostro.

—Por supuesto.

Ella tiró de su mano y lo llevó hasta la orilla, él se quedó mirando sus ojos totalmente fascinado y feliz. Decker le tomó las manos y se puso de puntillas para besarlo.

—Ven. —Dijo él tirando de ella.

Los dos fueron hacia el coche a paso bastante rápido.

 _Al llegar a la casa de Lucifer..._

Lucifer comenzó a besar a Chloe quien le desabrochaba los botones de la camisa ya sin la chaqueta.

Él la cogió en brazos y la puso en la encimera sin dejar de besarla.


	7. Capítulo 7

—Buenos días.

—¡Inspectora! Qué sorpresa. Ya pensaba que te habrías ido.

—Ya... Bueno. No te digo que no lo haya pensado.

—¿Esa voz debería preocuparme?

—¿Qué soy para ti? Es decir, ¿Solo soy una más que ha caído en tu tentación o soy algo más?

—Eres mucho más que eso. Ahora estamos juntos, ¿Recuerdas?

Ella lo besó y de golpe su móvil sonó.

—No lo cojas...

—Debo cogerlo.

Lo cogió y contestó.

—Hola, tenemos un caso.

Dan le dio la dirección y salieron hacia allí

—Espera.

—¿Qué?

—Me tengo que cambiar.

Él se desvió hasta llegar a la casa de Chloe donde ésta se cambió rápidamente.

—Ya era hora. —Dijo Ella. —¿Venís juntos?

—Sí, tuvieron una cita. —Dijo Dan algo molesto.


	8. Capítulo 8

—Ah. —Dijo Ella.

Chloe se mosqueó.

—Pues sí, estamos juntos, —Dijo Chloe.—¿Algún problema? —Nadie dijo nada. —Ya decía yo.

Horas más tarde Lucifer estaba observando la pizarra con el caso y la inspectora se acercó a su lado.

—¿Ves algo?

—Ese tío vivía bien, que no digo que yo no lo haga, pero vaya manera de invertir, ¿Has visto lo que le pagaba a las ex mujeres?

—Sí, una barbaridad. Pero no le tengo ninguna envidia. Yo tengo lo que él nunca tuvo, y evidentemente no tendrá.

—¿Y qué es?

—Tú.

Él la miró.

—¿Es un mal momento para besarte?

—Muy mal momento, pero ven a comer a casa.

Varios metros detrás de ellos estaba Dan junto a la máquina de refrescos. De pronto se acercó Ella y lo miró.

-Estás muy celoso.


	9. Capítulo 9

—No.

—Sí lo estás. Pero no quieres admitirlo. Chlo ya no está contigo y eso te molesta.

—Que va. Solo es que se nota de lejos que no hablan del caso y estamos en horario laboral.

—Ya, bueno. Pero hacen buena pareja, admitelo.

Se fue.

—No pegan ni con pegamento. ¡Chicos! —Dijo acercándose. —¿Teneis algo?

—No. Si ayudaras un poco talvez.

—¿Yo? Los que se pasan el día coqueteando sois vosotros.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Lucifer.

—Por favor, no me mientas. Se os ve de lejos.

Chloe le dio una bofetada y se dirigió a las escaleras.

—Voy a hablar con la tía otra vez. —Dijo cabreada.

Dan y Luci se quedaron solos.

—Así que celoso.

—Así que saliendo con compañeras del trabajo.

—¿Qué ha visto en ti? No le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos.


	10. Capítulo 10

—¿Y en ti?

—Quizás que no soy un capullo.

—Eres mucho peor que eso.

—Ni lo sueñes.

 _Mensaje de Chloe:_

 _-Lo de la tía no iba en serio, ni siquiera está aquí ya. ¿Vendrás a comer? ¡Te necesito!_

-Okay _... Te quiero._

Dudó en si poner esas últimas dos palabras.

 _-Y yo a ti._

¡Lucifer! —Gritó Dan.

—¿Qué?

—¿Estabas sonriendo?

—Nos vemos capullo.

—¿Dónde vas?

—A comer con mi novia.

—En cualquier momento se cansará de estar con alguien como tú.

—No es cierto.

—No es de tu tipo.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, los opuestos se atraen.


	11. Capítulo 11

Decker abrió la puerta.

-Hola.

-Hey. Pasa.

-¿Qué hay de comer?

-Ni idea... ¿Pedimos algo?

-Creo que podremos cocinar alguna cosa...

Se dirigió a la cocina.

-Una ensalada y unas croquetas... ¿Te parece bien?

-Perfecto. ¿Yo hago las croquetas?

-Y yo la ensalada.

Los dos se pusieron a cocinar y en cuanto Lucifer puso las croquetas se acercó a Chloe, le pasó las manos por la cintura y le besó el cuello. Fue bajando las manos.

-He acabado la ensalada... -Le susurró.

-Yo tengo que dejar que se enfrien.

-Genial. ¡Oh! -Gemió al sentir sus manos en su sexo. -Vamos a mi habitación.

Lucifer la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta el cuarto donde le besó todo su torso.


End file.
